


Parking Lot Groanings and Differing College Majors

by fleurwrites



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Other, Parking lots, Random & Short, Slice of Life, art studies major!wonwoo, euro studies major!hansol, film major!minghao, poorly written but i plan to write more about wonhaosol in uni in the future, the title’s the best i could come up with at this hour i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurwrites/pseuds/fleurwrites
Summary: Wonwoo's taking a little too long and Minghao, their designated driver, is incessantly groaning in frustration - poor Hansol has to sit through it all in the passenger seat.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Parking Lot Groanings and Differing College Majors

“What’s taking Wonwoo so long?” Minghao groaned, tapping on the steering wheel with rather heavy fingers. He didn’t like being made to wait for long - especially if it went beyond 15 minutes - and Wonwoo was starting to get into his nerves. Craning his neck to see if there was a warm tan coloured and specs wearing boy coming out of the building, he let out another groan when he saw none. 

“He’s probably being cornered by a professor of his again,” Hansol said, not taking his gaze off his phone. 

“I don’t understand why I have to take you both home when you’re practically grown ups.” 

Hansol shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t have a car.”

Minghao let out another groan before burying his head on the steering wheel. And to nonchalant Hansol’s absolute shock, the car horn let out a loud honk, and before he even realized it he had already bolted in his seat with his mouth hung open and his eyes dilated. 

“Ah, Hao-hyung!” he complained, pushing the older lightly. Minghao only buried his head on the steering wheel more, but wary of letting it near the car horn again this time. Hansol shooked his head and breathed out a sigh before delving into his pockets for his earphones. 

After a few moments of Minghao’s endless, muffled groaning and poor Hansol’s constant sighs and eye-rolling, the backseat door finally opened - and as all heads turned behind them, Wonwoo was catching his breath as he slid inside, giving the two boys a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry, I talked with my Art Lit professor about this paper he wanted me to revise.” he reasoned, snuggling himself in his coat as his gaze shifted from Hansol to Minghao - who were giving him deadly glares. Wonwoo shrugged it off with a chuckle. “Come on, guys, it’s not like I’m late all the time. I really just had a lot to revise on this stupid paper about some French artist, and my prof told me all about it in turtle speed - imagine how tired I was.” 

“I had to sit through Hao-hyung groaning within minutes, imagine how tired I was, too.” Hansol whined, his eyebrows slightly furrowed as he turned to look at Minghao, who just avoided his gaze to face the wheel. “He’s like a grumpy little man baby.” 

Wonwoo chuckled, before resting his back against the seat. “Let’s stay here for a little while, I don’t want to go home yet.”

“Well, the owner of this car who you made to wait for half an hour does.” Minghao shot back, revving the engine. “I’m tired, and I still have to edit my short film for tomorrow’s screening.”

“And I have to study for a French oral exam I have tomorrow or else I’ll échouer ces semestre.” Hansol added in a ridiculous attempt at a French accent. “Being a European Studies major is hard work, you know.”

“I bet it is, child.” Wonwoo cooed, which earned him a scowl from the younger. “I don’t understand why you even took that course anyway, you could’ve just taken Psychology or something like that.”

“I could be a biographer and learn about someone else’s lives, I think that’s just about the same thing. Plus, I get to learn more languages and travel across the continent on my fourth year.” Hansol explained, fastening his seatbelt. “And besides, why are you questioning my major when you’re taking up Art Studies?”

“He wants to work as a museum director at some posh art museum in New York, let him be.” Minghao muttered, making a turn to leave their university’s parking lot. His hand reached for the speakers and turned it on, and a Winnetka Bowling League song blasted across the car. 

Hansol closed his eyes and bobbed his head a little, vibing to himself. “I like this song,” 

“Me, too.”

Minghao grinned, before turning the volume up a little more as they made another turn for the freeway. It was in moments like this, he thought to himself, that he felt happy to have Hansol and Wonwoo as his best friends. Despite their clashing schedules and differing majors that oftentimes compelled him to wait in their parking lot for half an hour or more because he was obliged to take them home, he wouldn’t trade their friendship for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble, but this time it's WonHaoSol! This honestly isn't what I had intended to write, but I'm a happier with this one because it's just feel-good and quick to write. I might write more about college WonHaoSol in the future, but enjoy this one for the mean time.
> 
> If you sort of enjoyed this one, you can give it a kudos and let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you :)


End file.
